The present invention relates to an assembly of tag pins, and in particular, an assembly of tag pins provided with a cap avoiding an entwinement between heads.
In order to attach a label to a garment or other article, a label-attaching member, i.e., tag pin is generally utilized. Such tag pin which is made of a synthetic resin comprises a head having various shapes and a cross bar joined to said head by a filament. To be continuously supplied into a tag pin-attaching device, individual tag pins are connected together in a line and spaced uniformly from each other by means of a connecting bar to form an assembly of tag pins. For attaching a label to a garment or other article, an assembly of tag pins is inserted into a tag pin-attaching device. Then, a needle of the device is penetrated into the article to be labeled. Thereafter, pulling a handle of the device results in a partial cutting of the connecting bar, so that individual tag pins are separated from the assembly thereof one by one. Simultaneously, a cross bar of the separated tag pin is penetrated into the article to be labeled. Thus, each tag pin is firmly held on the article.
Individual filaments are connected together to the connecting bar such that they are extended in parallel. Although having a certain firmness after forming in a mould, each filament becomes thin and soft after a stretching thereof. Due to each flexibility of filaments, there is a problem of tangling heads occuring when a plurality of assemblies of tag pins have been packed. Such entwinement between heads results in a time consuming effort to untangle them and doesn't contribute to the continuity and efficiency of a tag pin-attaching operation.
To eliminate such problem, several improved constructions of tag pins have been proposed. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,657 discloses an assembly of tag pins wherein in addition to the connection provided at a lower end of each filament, a connection is provided at an upper end thereof, that is, between adjacent heads by means of a thin connecting member, in order to avoid any entwinements between heads. In this construction, however, it is difficult to manufacture a mould for integrally forming thin connecting members with an assembly of tag pins. On the other hand, connecting members may be subject to torsional stress, in stretching an assembly of tag pins. This causes connecting members to have a toughness which makes a cutting of connecting members to be difficult.
The Korean Utility Model Publication No. 83-1213 discloses an assembly of tag pins wherein adjacent heads are connected by a very small connecting point at respective outer corners of respective one upper end thereof. This construction also encounters a problem of tangling heads. This is due mainly to the weak linkage at the connecting point, where the connecting point may easily break when an assembly of tag pins is stretched, so that adjacent heads are separated from each other, causing an entwinement therebetween. In this construction, a problem in manufacturing a mould is also encountered. In addition, there is a disadvantage that a connection between adjacent heads has to be removed in using an assembly of tag pins.